Rest In Peace
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Hathway who is now a DI and happily married visits the grave of the man who was a better father figure to him than his true father.


The newly promoted Detective Inspector James Hathaway stood by the gravestone of his now deceased friend DI Robert Lewis. Lewis had only retired less than a month ago and had tragically died in a hit and run just like how his wife Valerie had died in London. Of course Hathaway was griefstricken but a long heart to heart chat with DI Alan Peterson (who had nicked the guy that did it) helped him feel less sad than he was when he got the news. It was true that Peterson (from Lewis and Hathaway's angle) was a useless pretty boy with not enough brains to fill an eggcup but even Hathway had to admit that Peterson was good at cheering people up.

The funeral was of course a somber atmosphere but a lot of Lewis's friends and workmates made plenty of nice speeches and of how great it was to work with him, Morse and Hathaway. DI Granger gave a pretty moving speech about all the times he and Lewis made fun of Morse in the past. Then DCI Charles Knox then went on to say that he was glad that Hathway chose to work with Lewis because both him and James could never understand each other much mainly because of Hathaway being a university man and Knox wasn't. DI Taylor then bored half the congregation with stories of him hoping to work with Morse if Lewis got made Inspector

Former Chief Superintendents Strange and Bell had managed to bring themselves to the service both equally distraught by the tragic news. Hathway knew that Bell was Lewis's old guvnor before Morse and Strange was the one who encouraged Lewis to try for promotion in the first place.

Hathway noticed a number of women that Lewis had met while being on cases with Hathaway all of whom seemed rather taken with the ex inspector. Notably Kate Jeckyll from the first case Hathway solved with Lewis , Frances Woodvile from the Stephan Black Case, Hope Ransome from the Stephan Mullan case who had offered Lewis the chance to work for her father and many others.

Hathway noticed at the funeral that Dr Laura Hobson who married Lewis after his retirement wasn't there but then he remembered that she had left Oxford. Well he couldn't blame her could he?

DCS Jean Innocent who was about to be promoted to Assistant Chief Constable made no speeches whatsoever. Well that wasn't at all shocking because she and Lewis didn't quite hit if off as well as she and Hathaway did. She got it into her head that Lewis wasn't much use anymore when he got back from The Virgin Islands but he soon proved the Judi Dench wannabe wrong.

Lewis's daughter Lynn who was now married to Hathway shed more than enough tears than she could muster. She named her baby boy after her deceased father but called him Robin mainly because it sounded cuter. Lewis was a little wary about Hathway getting with his little girl but they both seemed to click well, about the same age and Hathway was a much better father figure to Baby Robin when Tim (Lynn's ex) was arrested for sexually assaulting Lynn. It was at that time Lewis felt all fatherly towards Hathaway and encouraged him to ask Lyn out.

Which was what he did and two years later when Lewis was due to retire he asked Lynn to marry him and as you might expect she said yes.

Ken Lewis's son had finally come back from Australia to attend his father's funeral. The young lad was now a copper like his old man started out on the police force in Australia and he came back a Detective Sergeant he was then assigned as Hathaway's bagman. Which is what Lewis would have wanted they both thought.

Hathway ended the service with several lines of poetry which is what he used to do to annoy Lewis.

A year after the funeral both Hathway, Lynn, Robin and Ken visited Lewis's grave and put flowers on the headstone which read.

**Here Lies Robert Lewis**

**Devoted Policeman and Beloved Father**

**" **Hey Dad" Lynn said shakily while holding Robin. Hathaway gripped her hand tightly. Ken put down the bouquet of flowers he bought for Lewis and without warning burst into sobs. Hathaway noted his pain when Val died there was some kind of tension between Ken and his father which was part of the reason Ken went literally down under but the main reason was Ken couldn't stand to see his father tear himself apart like this and he felt that escape was the best way out but now he felt that running away from his father years ago was not the best idea but there was nothing he could do now.

Lynn did her best to hide her emotions in for Robin's sake. She handed Robin to Hathaway and went to comfort her gurgled and cooed in Hathaway's arms and the young Inspector rocked him gently to sleep. He was about to put his stepson in the pushchair but his mobile chimed. He quickly put the little boy in the pushchair pulled out his phone and answered it. Hathaway knew who was called it was Innocent's replacement DCS Malcom Tucker a Scotsman who was stationed in Edinburgh. Hathway was none too keen on the man mainly because of his yelling and use of profanities on officers he didn't think were up to scratch and of course he was polite to Hathway and Ken when Lynn and Robin visited.

"Yes sir" James replied when he answered the phone. " We'll be right there" he concluded but of course he was going to Tucker's office alone he decided to let Ken follow when he had calmed down a bit

**The End**


End file.
